Surprise
by momonpoi
Summary: Merayakan hari ulang tahun bersama sang orang yang kita sayangi itu menyenangkan kan? tapi kenapa di hari ulang tahunnya Midorima justru galau? MidoTaka! one shoot! special for Midorima Birthday! warn: Shounen-ai,Typo,bahasa absurd dll!


**Suprise**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket selalu milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

 **Warn: Bahasa acak,cerita absurd,tanda baca ga jelas,typo dll.**

 **Note: Fic ini khusus saya buat untuk Midorima birthday! Happy reading!**

.

.

.  
Pagi ini Midorima bangun pagi seperti biasa. Berdiri dari kasurnya yang empuk dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap sebelum berangkat menuju kampus. Midorima Shintarou,seorang mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran di salah satu universitas ternama Tokyo. Setelah selesai menyiapkan segala sesuatu ia bergegas menuju dapur dan mengambil sepasang roti serta selai untuk sarapan. Setelah sarapan dan membereskan semuanya Midorima segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah. Ia menunggu seseorang yang setiap pagi memang selalu menjemputnya. Kekasihnya Takao Kazunari,seorang mahasiswa fakultas hukum sekaligus teman semasa SMA Midorima saat di Shuutoku. Dan itu juga tidak penting bagaimana mereka bisa berpacaran!  
Sudah hampir setengah jam Midorima berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya. 'Tidak biasanya Takao telat nanodayo' pikir Midorima. Seolah mengerti apa yang di pikirkan Midorima,ponsel yang sedari tadi ia kantungi berbunyi tanda pesan masuk. Dilihatnya pesan tersebut yang ternyata berasal dari sang kekasih Takao.

'From: Bakao  
Subject: Gomenesai!  
Gomen Shin-chan! Hari ini aku harus mengantar saudaraku ke bandara,jadi apa kau bisa berangkat sendiri?'

Alis Midorima mengernyit. Tidak biasanya Takao ikut-ikutan dalam acara antar-mengantar seperti itu. Menghela nafas mencoba mengusir pikiran aneh,Midorima membalas pesan Takao,

'To: Bakao  
Subject: re: Gomenesai!  
Yasudah nanodayo,kalau begitu kau hati-hatilah. B-bukan berarti aku peduli nanodayo!'

Setelah mengirim pesan tersebut,Midorima melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte bus.  
OoOoOoO  
Seorang Midorima Shintarou,untuk pertama kalinya lebih memilih menikmati langit biru dari jendela disamping tempatnya duduk ketimbang mendengar ocehan panjang lebar sang dosen di depan sana. Rupanya tidak ijemput Takao bisa berpengaruh juga terhadap tsundere yang satu ini. Dua jam berlalu dan akhirnya sang dosen mengakhiri segala celoteh panjang lebar yang ia berikan dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas tersebut. Melihat sang dosen telah berlalu,Midorima membersihkan seluruh peralatan di mejana yang bahkan sama sekali tak tersentuh dan berjalan keluar kelas. Ia berhenti sebentar dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan untuk Takao.

'To: Bakao  
Subject: -  
Apa kau bisa menemaniku membeli lucky item nanodayo?'  
Setelah menulis pesan tersebut Midorima melanjutkan jalannya sambil menunggu jawaban dari Takao.  
TING...  
Tak butuh waktu lama,ponsel Midorima kembali berbunyi. Segera dibukannya balasan dari sang kekasih.

'From: Bakao  
Subject: re: -  
Gomen Shin-chan,hari ini aku sudah ada janji penting dengan orang lain'  
Jawaban dari Takao membuat alisna berkedut. Janji penting? Dengan siapa?  
Midorima mendengus kasar dan memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku. Biar se-tsundere apapun dia,dia juga pasti bisa cemburu! Ia melangkahkan kakinya sedikit lebih cepat menuju halte. Berharap segera sampai di rumah dan merebahkan diri diatas kasur. Mungkin itu bisa membuatnya tenang.

* * *

 **Supraise**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket selalu punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

 **Rate: T**

 **Pair: MidoTaka**

* * *

Sepanjang jalan Midorima hanya menggumam kesal serta menendang kerikil-kerikil yang ada di jalanan. Tapi setelah beberapa meter dari rumahnya ia melihat sesuatu yanh tidak asing lagi baginya. 'Bukankah itu gerobak Takao nanodayo? Kenapa bisa ada disini?' batin Midorima yang semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Ia hanya ingin memastikan apa itu benar Takao atau bukan. (aduh masih aja tsundere)

"Tadaima" ucap Midorima setelah sampai dirumah. Ia bisa mendengar beberapa suara gaduh dari dapur dan segera melangkah kesana. Alangkah terkejutnya ia mendapati kekasihnya Takao sedang sibuk menata berbagai macam makanan serta kue ulang tahun di atas meja makan.

"Ehem" ia berdehem,yang sukses membuat Takao terjengkang karena kaget.

"S-shin-chan!? Eh...kau sudah pulang,okaeri" Takao yang awalnya kaget kini mengucapkan selamat atang pada Midorima.

"Apa maksudnya ini nanodayo? Katanya kau ada janji dena seseorang nanodayo" tanya Midorima dengan nada penuh selidik. Takao yang ditanyahanya memberikan cengiran lima jari khasnya.

"Hehe...aku sebenarnya ingin merencanakan kejutan untu Shin-chan,tapi Shin-chan keburu datang. Ga jadi deh" ucap Takao dengan nada manja

"Kejutan? Untuk apa nanodayo?" tanya Midorima lagi. Takao sempat menepuk keningnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya itu.

"Ini hari ulang tahunmu Shin-chan!" jawab Takao dengan kesal.

"Hah? Benarkah nanodayo?" Midorima lagi-lagi bertanya dengan tampang yang seolah mengatakan -kok-aku-lupa-ya-nanodayo-. Takao hanya mendengus mendengar pertanyaan sang kekasih. Ia justru mengambil kue ulang tahun di meja makan. Kue itu khusus ia pesankan untuk ulang tahun Midorima.

"Nah,Shin-chan sekarang lebih baik kau tiup lilinnya!" seru Takao bersemangat

" hah baik- Apa-apaan tulisannya ini nanodayo!? Aku bukan tsundere megane!" Midorima protes terhadap tulisan 'Happy Birthday my prince tsundere megane' yang tertulis di atas kue tartnya.

"Sudahlah Shin-chan,kau kan memang tsundere! Sekarang tiup saya lilinya!" ucap Takao seolah tak mempedulikan segala macam prptes yang dilancarkan Midorima. Sementara Midorima akhirnya menghela nafas dan kemudian meniup pelan lilin yang masih menyala di atas kue tart tersebut hingga mati.

"Yeay! Happy Birthday Shin-chan!" teriak Takao sambil memasang cengiran lima jarinya. Midorima hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengacak-acak rambut Takao.

"Ne~ Shin-chan aku punya hadiah untukmu!" ucap Takao masih dengan semangat.  
"Hm,apa itu nanodayo?" tanya Midorima penasaran.

"Ini!" Takao segera mencium secepat kilat bibir Midorima. Membuat sang pemilik surai hijau tersebut membelalakkan mata disertai dengan wajahnya memerah. Setelah sadar Midorima kemudian melihat Takao yang masih menunduk dengan muka yang memerah. Ia mengarahkan tangannya menuju dagu kekasihnya tersebut dan mengangkatnya pelan,membuat mereka saling bertatapan dan ia bisa melihat jelas bagaimana wajah kekasihnya ini memerah sempurna.

"Kau baru saja memberiku hadiah pembuka nanodayo,bagaimana kalau kita mulai yang utama?" kata Midorima sambil menunjukkan seringaian yang baru pertama Takao lihat. Dan ia bersumpah bahwa malam ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat panjang.  
.

.

.

 **End**

 **A/N: yeay! Ini fic one shoot spesial buat Midorima birthday! ^^ happy birthday Midorima-kun! Saya tahu ini maksa banget ceritanya,alur kecepetan serta cerita absurd- tapi ya gitu semoga readers suka. akhir kata**

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
